Kim Possible: The Return Of Gemini
by LJ58
Summary: Kim Possible has a rare night off, and is looking forward to relaxing, until an old villain decides to return. Someone is going to pay.


_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: The Return of Gemini**

**By LJ58**

"And then I thought we could…"

Shego paused, staring hard at Kim who cringed as she lifted her wrist, and smiled ruefully as she started to switch on her Kimmunicator.

"Sorry. It might be important," she told her current fiancé who was still pushing for her to give up the missions, and GJ, and go straight to nine-to-five as she had done after finally dropping Drakken, and striking out on her own.

Literally, in the case of dropping Drakken, as she had bounced him down a cliff when he wouldn't accept the notion that Shego had had enough of his brand of idiocy, and was finished with his notion of 'family.'

"Fine," Shego growled. "If you'd rather run off to punch some moron, rather than stay here with me, and enjoy the night for a change," the green-skinned woman complained.

Kim almost groaned as Shego pointedly rose, leaned over, and teasingly fumbled with the garment bag before rising to hold the short, green and black dress up before her.

"Maybe someone else will enjoy seeing moi in this," she suggested.

Kim did groan now.

"Whatever it is…."

The Kimmunicator chirped again.

"This better be good," Kim demanded as she slapped the communication switch.

"Uh, bad time," Wade asked uneasily.

"Just tell me what's the sitch. And more importantly, can it wait," Kim demanded.

"I wish it could. This one is straight from Dr. Director's desk. Gemini seems to have finally shown up after all these years. He's operating out of an old WEE base on the West Coast, and he's trying to trigger a fault line that could wipe out most of Southern California," Wade exclaimed.

Kim eyed Shego.

"Go," Shego sighed, and put the dress down.

"He's going down so fast he won't know what hit him," Kim swore, and ran for her room to change.

**KP**

"Better put it in gear, Possible," Will Du shouted over the wail of sirens easily audible even over the Kimmunicator's small speaker. "We're having serious tremors already, and the resulting damage is already enough that it's overwhelming the local authorities up and down the coastline," he complained. "You," he paused to shout. "Get away from there! It's not safe! Possible," he glanced into the monitor again. "I have to go…"

Kim switched off her own Kimmunicator, and swore.

The _other_ one-eyed control freak with sibling rivalry issues was pushing it if he thought he could wipe out half of California, and still walk away. Still, if he was only warning up the machine, maybe Wade could finally trace the signal, and pinpoint exactly where he was launching his monstrous campaign. So far, this night had been a nightmare.

"Wade, tell me you have a fix before those tremors become real quakes," she spoke to him as she climbed out of Roth after settling on the docks near the south side of San Diego. Her fifth stop, and hopefully, not another dead end, or ambush.

The Navy had already launched all their ships in the area, not wanting them to risk damage, but there were still millions between here and San Francisco in danger if Sheldon pulled off his ploy.

"The signal is definitely coming from that warehouse just ahead, but I can't get anything else. The structure is too heavily insulated, and suggests a lot of serious rebuilding of late," her longtime friend told her.

"Great. Because the last two stops were nothing but traps, and I'm running out of patience."

"I'm sure Shego will understand…."

"We _both_ know that's not true," Kim huffed, activating her battle-suit, and heading for the front door.

No time to waste when the entire coastline was in peril.

"If I get a confirmation this is the place, call GJ, and get backup here fast," she told him. "I can't risk fighting WEE if I have to focus on finding, and stopping their machine."

"Right. Don't worry, I'll track you all the…"

Wade's image was lost in static the moment she forced open the door.

"Wade? Wade?"

She swore, and switched the Kimmunicator over to scanning mode.

"Great. Another wannabe with delusions who is just smart enough to mess with us. I swear, I'm going to hurt him when I find him. One night. The one night I have free all month, and he has to pick it to launch his stupid plan."

Kim stomped through the long, sloping hall that was obviously going down, and didn't even hesitate.

"Do you hear me, Sheldon," she muttered to herself. "I'm coming. Coming to kick your….."

There were no lights as she proceeded, but the hall only went one direction. Down. Slowly, but gradually, her eyes fixed on glowing, faintly phosphorescent arrows on the floor, and she followed them down the sloping hall to a single door.

"Of course it's a trap," she muttered, and found she didn't care.

Shoving open the door, she found ten Henches with Greek letters emblazoned across their broad chests.

"Kim Possible," one of the burly men sneered. "We've been expecting you," he growled, and lunged for him as the door behind her slammed shut on hidden tracks.

A few minutes later, leaving ten groaning men behind in a heap, she walked across the wide chamber after finding nothing that helped her locate the quake-maker, and forced open the next door.

Even as a burst of white light almost blinded her. Then it faded, and she realized everything around her was dark.

Including the Kimmunicator dial.

"EMP. Guess he is smarter than I gave him credit for," she muttered, realizing everything she held was now useless. From her new digital devices, to her battle-suit. That wouldn't stop her. She followed the next hall that again led to a single door, and shoved it open.

She stepped into the next room, and stared.

"No way," she gaped.

It had been a long night. An annoying, and irritating night with her being run around all over the city, and jumping hoops, and deathtraps, and now she found herself facing…..

"Tweebs," she demanded, eyeing the pair of grown teens in matching lab coats working over a machine that was obviously the source of the distress. "You're Gemini?"

"Duh," they smirked, and gestured as five more bigger than average Henches moved to surround her.

"We knew you'd never figure it out. So we had a little fun," Tim smirked.

"And by the time we're finished with you, you're going to look like a fool, and a has-been. And everyone will know it was us, the _new and improved_ Gemini, that beat you," Jim sneered.

Kim stood staring at the two smirking teens, ignoring the men around her, and felt her infamous temper surging.

"Let me get this straight," she said, stripping her useless equipment belt, and tossing it away. She pulled off her Kimmunicator band next, and let it fall as she said, "You did all this just to get me here? To show off?"

Even as she spoke, she tore off her GJ com-badge, snapping it so no one would hear what was coming next just in case it was well-shielded as Will had claimed.

"Duh," Jim sneered. "And for once, you are without friends, help, or gadgets…"

"So, you're completely helpless," Tim smirked, and gestured at five Henches moving to bracket her.

"You were behind all those traps?"

"Yep," they crowed as one.

"You even shut down my battle-suit?"

They only preened, Tim finally saying, "And now you're helpless. And our prisoner."

"When we show you off in chains tomorrow," Jim began.

"Me," Kim smiled a genuinely ruthless smile. "Helpless?"

The twins gaped as Kim tore into the Henches barehanded without tasers, stunners, or even a force-field to help her. By the time she dropped the fifth Hench, just ninety seconds later, the brothers turned to tell each other, "I think we miscalculated."

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed with a furious expression. "You seriously miscalculated. You hurt thousands of people. Cost untold property damage, and _ruined my date,_ so you could prank me?"

Kim literally growled as her green eyes flashed, and she raised her clenched fists.

"You are so going down," she snarled as she lunged at them.

"Mommmmmmm," both teens howled while they still had breath.

**KP**

"So, let me get this straight," Dr. Betty Director said as the ambulance raced off, with two critically injured patients in it as over fifteen Henches were led off in chains. Although they hardly looked ready to give anyone a fight just then. "You had no choice but to break almost every bone in their bodies even after realizing the weren't Sheldon, but your own brothers?"

"They wouldn't give up," Kim sighed with a shrug. "They seemed to think they were real evil geniuses, and that bringing me down would give them….. I think they call it cred?"

"Not in years, Princess," Shego walked up behind her just then, wearing a sleek, green and black designer dress that left little to the imagination.

"Shego," she smiled, then smiled again as she took in that dress, and the woman wearing it. "Sorry about the date. I tried to finish up as fast…."

"No big," she teased, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I arranged late reservations at a local club. I do know you," she smirked.

"Great. Just let me change…."

"Oh, no," Dr. Director told her. "You expect me to go back alone, and tell Anne that her daughter just put her sons in ICU?"

"Would you? Thanks, I owe you one," Kim gushed breathlessly, grabbed Shego by the arm, and ran.

Dr. Director stared after the unlikeliest couple on the planet, and shook her head.

"One thing is certain," Will Du remarked dryly as he stared after them.

"What's that," Dr. Director asked.

"After news of this gets out, no one will ever interrupt one of Possible's dates again."

Betty's good eye narrowed thoughtfully, and she murmured, "Maybe we could arrange for them to date nightly," she murmured. "You know, after the news gets out?"

Will didn't even crack a smile as he remarked, "I suspect that wouldn't be a problem."

_End…..?_


End file.
